Life Changes
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Six years since Tara died, and Willow can't help but think that nothing will ever go right in her life again. That is, of course, until she sees the one thing she never thought to see again. Full sum in profile and first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life's Changes- Chapter one**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Tara/Willow, Kennedy/OC, Buffy/Faith, and Six OC's put together with each other.**

**Summary:** Six years have past since Tara's life was ripped out of her hands, four years since Sunnydale was destroyed. She goes with her friends to start a school for the Slayers she had awakened. Her life is going down hill and fast, she doesn't know what to do about it, till she sees something that causes her long dead heart (Emotionally) to beat again. She doesn't know what she should do, just like she doesn't know if she should believe what she sees. AU after Tara is shot and Willow goes insane.

**A/N:** Yo. New story I came up with. Couldn't help it, had to type it to get it out of my mind.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_Fate is always changing. Fate is always cruel. More so to the people who take for granted the things they love most. Fate was cruel to me, and I understand why completely._

_Why?_

_Well that's easy. I got addicted and Fate took my soul away from me for it. Since then I've been living in a state of numbness._

~o0o~

Four years, four long fucking years. Generally that shouldn't be considered a long period of time. Six years shouldn't either. Ten years was long, Twenty years was long. Four, or even six, was not. It had been four years since she had to say good-bye; well, actually it had been six since she had drawn her last breath, but she had taken up going to her grave and talking to her love. That had been ripped away from her when it all went Ka-Blewie.

They had moved, set up a school. She had a new girlfriend; though a better term would be fuck buddy, because that was really all it was now. They never talked, just fought most of the time they were in the same room alone. In the beginning it had been great, she had even started to think that she could find love again, though she knew deep down that nothing would replace the woman that was her soul mate. That hope had vanished about two years ago, and now it was to the point that they never even called out each other's name in the throes of passion, it was _that_ down hill.

But, as she sat on the roof, watching the sunrise, she couldn't help but feel as if her world was going to be turned upside down again.

~o0o~

She stood at the sink, humming a song as she did the dishes. Four years. She had been alive again for four years. She wished they hadn't made her promise not to look for her love. She really missed her, but what she had seen of her life before she was brought back told her that they both needed time; time she wished would go by faster.

She hoped they would get to see each other soon, though she was dreading it as much as she was wishing for it. She was different now, what if she wasn't accepted because of her changes? Would everyone she cared about hate her? Would she be doomed to live in this world alone for the rest of her life?

She hoped not.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a preview, not really sure if I'll write it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life Changes- Chapter Two**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Too many... not gonna type them out. (You should know anyway...)**

**A/N:** Yeah... ok, I got yelled at. So I'll write the story... had an idea for this for a while. Hope I get it right.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_We fought again today. It's starting to annoy me. She's a fucking Slayer and she can't seem to find something to do with her time?_

Willow sighed deeply as she slowly walked down the stairs of the school. She held back a yawn as she walked into the main kitchen. Most of the 'new' slayers were up already, making their breakfast and what not. Willow glanced around, breifly wondering how they had come this far from the small town of Sunnydale. She pushed that thought back just as it came to mind. Thinking about the past caused her pain, and she had yet to learn how to block it out.

She strode over to the fridge and looked through it for all of a second before shutting it and heading towards the common room. She past by Kennedy without even glancing at her, something that ticked the brunette slayer off instantly. Willow had a plan for the day, but she didn't want to be alone.

"Yo! Willow! Hello?"

Willow looked up and froze right as she was about to collide with Dawn, "Yeah?" She asked softly.

"You said you were going into town today, right?"

Willow nodded slightly as she headed for the front doors.

"Mind if I join you? I need a new book for school."

Willow nodded again and Dawn couldn't help but notice the dark rings under the Witches eyes.

_Dear gods, why haven't you been sleeping Willow?_ She thought, saddened by the notion that her friend wasn't healthy, _Have you even eaten in the last two days? Probably not._

"Come on kiddo." Willow said, forcing a bit of cheerfulness into her tone.

Dawn nodded and they both exited the building they had called home for the last four years. They took one of the cars and drove into town, heading towards the local book store. Once they were out, Dawn grabbed Willow by the arm and dragged her to a coffee shop across from the store.

"Can I help you?" the boy behind the counter asked, eying both women.

Dawn ignored his look and ordered something for them to eat, as well as some coffee to go with. She paid for it with her own money and made Willow sit down at a near by table. The redhead went with it, not even arguing that she wasn't hungry.

"Ok Will, Confess. What's been bothering you? And don't give me the bullshit 'I'm fine'."

Willow looked at her friend, Dawn was so much like Buffy now, spotting her moods and figuring when she needs alone time. It should really scare her, but then again, nothing's scared her since the day she lost Tara. She glanced out the window, the sky was bright, though there were rain clouds in the distance. It would rain later that day, and Willow pondered if it was because of her new powers.

"Willow..."

Dawn's warning went unheard, though Willow answered anyway, "Tara."

Dawn froze, that was an old wound that no one from the original group has healed all the way yet. "Tara?"

"I keep thinking about her. I wish she was back, even if we never got together. It wasn't fair, she had a bright future, and being with me ruined it." Willow smiled sadly, "I guess karma came around and got me back for it."

"How so?"

"I don't love Kennedy. I don't think I ever did. I had pondered the thought once or twice. But everything just keeps going to hell. We fight all the time... When was the last time you saw us just talking?"

"Um..."

Willow continued to look out the window, letting all she said sink into Dawns brain. The young brunette stared at the woman in front of her, this was her sisters best friend, this was the person she thought of a a second mother (Along with Tara, when she had been alive). What was she suppose to say to help her?

"Why don't you break up with her?"

A small bitter laugh left Willow's lips, "I would, in a heart beat, I would. But there's no real entry into the 'let's break up' conversation. I've tried before."

Dawn sighed, "Why haven't you been eating or sleeping?"

"I ate yesterday."

"I don't care. I know you Will. You never really eat anything when you're depressed."

"I'm never really hungry." The redhead replied honestly.

At that moment, their order was ready and Dawn got up to get it. When she came back, she placed Willow's food in front of her.

"Eat."

"Dawn-"

"Eat."

Willow huffed playfully and ate the food and drank her coffee; though, in the back of her mind she thought that it tasted more like rubber than anything else. She might be the older of the two, but Dawn knew how to mimic Buffy's 'Listen to me or get hurt' tone. And though she knew Dawn couldn't hurt her, she didn't want to piss the other woman off. The Summer sisters knew just how to handle her that it was a little frightening at times.

They stayed in silence as they finished eating and slowly headed towards the book store. Dawn wanted to ask Willow more, but didn't dare press her luck. Willow could be deadly at times; if she wished, and Dawn knew the older woman didn't ever want to hurt her. It was the down fall to having all that dark magick in her system, more so because she never used it. Willow took extra care to only use light magick when she had to cast a spell for anything. It had been her way of proving to every one that what Tara had _tried_, and the coven in England had _indeed_ taught her wouldn't go to waste.

They entered the store and walked through the whole place slowly, looking at every book they saw. Dawn picked up the few books she needed, as well as a couple just to read. She had become just as bad as Willow when it came to reading. A few years back she had been hugely stressed with school and Willow had bought her a book, asking that she at least tried to read it. Turns out it was the only thing that helped her relax enough to think clearly.

Willow looked at Dawn's choices in books and smirked slightly. It was funny to see her best friends little sister buy Science Fiction books about the paranormal. She glanced around, looking for the next book in the series she was currently reading. She had found the row, shelve, and book when she heard something that made her freeze.

"Tara! Give it back!"

"Not a chance, Ro."

The shelve had been on the end, so Willow turned to look around it; with Dawn following suit. There, in a clearing a few steps away, stood Tara. Her hair was in a bun, she wore white baggie shorts and a blue tank top. She had her back turned, but Willow knew it was her Tara.

"Tara!" The woman next to her whined, trying to grab the book Tara was holding high in the air, "I can pay for it on my own!"

"Oh?" Tara soft voice asked, amusement clear in her tone, "With what money? You left your card and wallet at home." She grabbed a book from the rack in front of her and headed towards the front, the brunette next to her following behind, whining the whole way.

Willow looked at Dawn, "I-I... Did y-you?"

Dawn nodded, "That was Tara. Wasn't it?"

Willow shook her head up and down. She grabbed the book she wanted and headed towards the front of the store in a fast stride. Dawn followed right behind her, but by the time they got to the register, Tara and the other woman were gone.

Willow felt her heart drop into her stomach as she paid for their books and headed to the car. The drive back was silent, both having thousands of questions running through their head. When they got in, Buffy and Faith came down the stairs, heading directly towards them.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Buffy said, a smile plastered to her face,

"Hm?"

"We're going to a hotel spa tomorrow."

Dawn and Willow exchanged looks, "Why?"

"G man thought we needed a break." Faith stated,

"Ok... Us?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Ken, you two, B, Satsu, and I." Faith responded.

Willow winced slightly at the mention of her girlfriends name. She nodded to the two senior slayers and glanced at Dawn, silently asking her not to tell them what happened at the book store. The college student nodded her head slightly in understanding. They made an excuse to leave and headed up to the top floor where their room's were.

"Willow?"

"I don't want to worry them just yet." Willow murmured, her eyes cast to the ground, "We saw her, but she night not be here for long, give it some time."

"Ok."

They smiled slightly at each other and broke off to go to their separate rooms.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy now...? It's the next chapter. I'm thinking that the chapters will be relatively short, depending. It'll go back and forth between Willow and Tara's perspectives, maybe even have both.

I haven't yet had the chance to read the comics... Can anyone tell me where they are in the world? I'm not sure...

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life Changes- Chapter Three**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Willow/Tara (Main), and more.**

**A/N:** Yo. Wanna see what Tara's been up to?

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Tara yawned silently and rubbed the back of her neck gently as she walked out of the conference room. The boss had felt the need to ramble off about things he was worried about, though he knew for a fact that her, Tori, and Ashely had everything under control. He had always been a paranoid man, but it had gotten so much worse when his only daughter had been bitten by a vampire and turned into one. Now he felt the insane need to know everything he could about the supernatural world.

_I guess it helps that all the workers are supernatural in some way or another._ She thought, suppressing another yawn and walking into the break room.

She had been working at the Hotel Spa for the last four years. She tried to keep her mind occupied so that she wouldn't think about Willow. It was hard, but work, hunting, and spending time with Tori and Ashely really helped keep her mind off her soul mate.

Her soul mate.

Tara closed her eyes as she sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath to slow her racing heart. She hated that she had to agree not to look for the redhead when she was brought back; she really wanted to feel Willow's arms wrapped around her. Then again, she wanted to feel more, but knew that it wouldn't happen; not at the moment and maybe not in the future either.

_Hmm... Would what I am be a down fall?_ She wondered, standing up and moving to the fridge, grabbing one of the special soda's that her friend Christy had made her, _Probably._

"Ah, Tara, just who I was looking for."

Tara glanced up to see her boss walk in and nodded to him.

"There will be a group of girls coming in soon. I told Ashley to direct them in here. It's pairs, they paid for the deluxe on everyone. You, Tori and Samantha will each take a junior Therapist and give them a massage. Alright?"

"Gotcha." Tara stated, smiling slightly.

She watched him leave, opening her Root Beer and taking a sip as she headed back towards the couch. The room was big, with two doors apposed to each other, a small love seat, a couch, and a recliner. A plasma TV that everyone had pitched in to buy hung on the wall, some game consoles that the males wanted sitting under it on a glass table; the bottom portion held a stereo, the speakers already set up around the room.

The door that lead to the main hallway opened and Tara set her soda down before she turned to face the newest costumers. Everyone stood frozen to their spot as the other door opened, Tori's voice saying softly,

"Yo Tara you're with..."

The words died on the raven haired woman's lips. There, across the room, stood Willow; a confused look in her eyes.

"Tara...?"

~o0o~

The silence was broken when Kennedy suddenly ran at Tara. The blonde side stepped the attack and placed her foot in front of the angry slayer, tripping her. Before she could hit the ground, though, Tara grabbed the back of her collar, stopping her a foot above the floor.

"Let go of me!" Kennedy snarled.

"You see the woman with black hair behind me?" Tara stated, her voice void of emotion, "See the anger in her eyes?" She asked, "She's rather protective of me and her girlfriend. I suggest you don't try that again. Or you'll be facing her rage head on." She finished, pulling Kennedy to a standing position before grabbing her soda and walking over to Tori.

"What where you saying, Tor?"

"Uh... Um..."

"Tor."

"That's _the_ Willow, isn't it?" The other woman asked, pointing to the stunned redhead.

"Yo, immortal babe. Shut your mouth and answer my question before I tell your girl you were looking at other women." Tara said, smirking as Tori blushed and closed her gaping mouth.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"You have Willow and um... What's her name... The one that just attacked you."

"Kennedy. Ok. Who's the junior I have to watch?" Tara asked next, ignoring the gasps she heard behind her.

"Erica." Tori responded,

"Ok wait, how the fuc-" Kennedy started saying before Tori's hand was placed over her mouth.

"There are children that can hear you. No cussing."

Tara chuckled slightly, "Lexi's sleeping hun, she wouldn't hear a bomb go off next to her, let alone Kennedy saying 'fuck'." She stated, taking a drink of her soda.

"Yo, Ken, why did you attack blondie?" Faith asked, "You know she was a part of this group once."

"She's a vampire."

A grin formed on Tara's face, "I am neither a vampire, nor am I human."

"My sense says different."

"Your Slayer sense is only telling you the scent of the active part of me. When I was brought back, I had to have Christy bite me, or I would've had to return to Olympus." Tara said, "Now, would you two mind following me? Erica should have the room set up by now." She moved forward and slowly slipped out the door behind her old friends.

Willow turned and followed her ex, making Kennedy grumble under her breath and follow the red head. The trio walked down the hall and turned a corner, going into the second door on the left. There were two tables set up in the middle, with the lights dimmed low and candles lit in every corner of the room, incense was burning on one table placed off to the side, were two massaging kits sat. A short petite woman stood in front of one of the kits, looking through it and pulling out what she needed.

"You can take off as much clothing as you want." Tara stated, "The towels are folded on the tables; we'll look away while you get ready." She walked over to Erica and bumped their hips together playfully, "Yo, ready for me to contradict everything you do."

"Puh-lease. I'm good and you know it T."

Tara smiled slightly as she looked through her own kit, "Yeah I know." They both turned when Willow and Kennedy said they were ready, "Let's get started." The blonde murmured, moving to stand next to Kennedy and start massaging her muscles.

~o0o~

An hour and a half later found her back in the break room, her part of their deluxe special done. She grabbed the ingredients needed to make pancakes and set about making a small mess of the kitchen area of the room. After she had come back to life, she had found that cooking was the only thing that kept her calm and relaxed. And as of right now, she needed that.

_"How long have you been back?" Willow asked, looking at her ex over her shoulder as Erica massaged her lower back._

_"It'll be four years next month." Tara responded, doing the same as Erica to Kennedy._

_"Why didn't you look for us?"_

_"Wasn't allowed to. You had to find me." The blonde stated, neglecting to add that Willow had seen her yesterday at the book store._

_"Are you just going to walk away now?" Willow asked, holding in the panic she was feeling; she didn't want to lose the other woman again._

_"Even if I wanted to, there's more at stake now, and I won't hurt the people I consider family. Though, if you told me to, I would leave; turn and walk away without looking back. I'll regret it every step, but I would do it."_

Tara sighed softly as she shook the memory away. She paused in her cooking to walk over to the stereo and plug her Zune in, setting it to one of her playlists and pressing play. The volume was low, and she started to sing along as she headed back to the stove.

"Yo, I smell Pancakes. What got you upset?" Ashley, her receptionist asked, walking into the room twenty minutes later. Buffy and gang following right behind her.

"Nothing Ashley." Tara responded, ignoring the six other women as the next song started and she sang to it as well.

"It must have been something bad, you don't cook _and_ sing unless you want to rip someone's head off."

"Not true."

"Prove it."

"I do both when I'm bored too."

"Ouch, I lost a point."

"Three." Tara stated, grinning, "I decided to make some food for Lex, she said she wanted pancakes next time I cooked."

"Ah, you spoil that girl." Ashley stated, gesturing the others into the room, "You guess can relax in here. Part of the deluxe is that you can stay for as long as you want."

"Chica, everyone spoils Lexi, not just me."

"True, we love that girl like she was our own. She wormed her way into our hearts had has refused to leave." Ashley smirked, "Kinda like someone else I know, Hmm love?"

"Keep calling me that and Tori might get jealous."

The playful banter went back and forth between the two blond's while the others sat and watched. Besides Kennedy and Satsu, who had never met Tara in person till now, everyone was confused as to how the witch was acting. She had never been this carefree, not to the point that she would say whatever came to mind without worrying what someone thought. Though, they had to wonder who 'Lexi' was. She sounded like she was close to Tara, and that made them all the more curious about her.

"Um, Tara?" Dawn asked, breaking the two women out of the conversation.

"Yes Dawnie?" Tara asked, placing a small plate of cut up pancakes (Slathered in syrup of course) on the table. She glared playfully at Ashley, who was pretending to try and sneak a few away from another plate; though she really was going to take some anyway and eat them.

"Who's Lexi?"

"Lexi-"

"Mommy!"

Everyone turned to see a small girl with strawberry-blonde hair come into the room. She didn't even stop to look at who all was there as she ran, climbed onto the couch, and jumped into Tara's open arms; hugging the blonde tight.

"Hi Mommy! I missed you!"

Tara smiled down at the little girl before looking up again. She glanced briefly at everyone, but kept her eyes locked on Willow's as she spoke,

"Alexis is my daughter."

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, if you haven't guessed by now. I'm throwing my own little spin on them having a child. Ok? Ok.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
